Rewrite ${((7^{-10})(6^{-3}))^{7}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 6^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((7^{-10})(6^{-3}))^{7} = (7^{(-10)(7)})(6^{(-3)(7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-10})(6^{-3}))^{7}} = 7^{-70} \times 6^{-21}} $